


Alright?

by Octoberrose11



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, bi Zayn, bi liam, one direction - Freeform, single artist Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11
Summary: based off of a tumblr AU gif set"Grammy-winning artist Zayn Malik starts to develop a crush on One Direction’s Liam Payne.How will it turn out for both of them?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercedesinthepool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercedesinthepool/gifts).



> based on this: http://tommoandmalikpayne.tumblr.com/post/157199145120/right-next-to-u-ziam-au-part-1.
> 
> used with permission
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FRIEND CALLIE. I know you've already read and enjoyed this but here it is in an easier to access format :)

It’s the last interview of the day and Liam is tired, and contemplating letting the other boys take the weight for once. Not to say the other three don’t pay attention or help out in interviews, because they do and Liam know they do, but Liam still feels a need for everything to go perfect for them, even now five years into the formation of the band. 

The idea of taking a back seat goes out the window when Jonathan Heaf walked in the room. Liam had to hold back a groan. It isn’t that the man isn’t nice, okay, he just asks awkward questions about if Louis and Harry are dating (they’re on a break at the moment), when Liam was going to propose to Sophia (they’ve broken up), and who Niall had his eye on (no one, he’s aromantic you fucking dick). 

Liam’s putting on his fan smile, doing his best to look pleasant when Louis starts cackling beside him, phone in hand. 

“Leeymo, Zayn Malik just followed you on instagram.” 

Liam fish mouths for a moment because what? He has to shake it off because Jonathan is beaming at him from his seat across the table and the light from his camera is on and it’s down to business.

Except it’s not.

“Hello, I’m here with the boys from One Direction. Now, I hope you don’t mind me hijacking this interview right off the bat but there’s something your fans have been sending me over again, dying for me to ask you, Liam. I don’t know if you’ve seen but Mr. Zayn Malik, who has been number one on the charts for his single Pillowtalk for twelve weeks now, talked about you in an interview today.” 

Louis lets out a cackle from beside Liam and Liam has to close his eyes, trying to hold in a moan, knowing what ever is about to come out of the other boy’s mouth isn’t going to be good. 

“I just got the notification that Zayn followed our Liam on instagram too! And is liking a bunch of his shirtless pics.” Louis elbows him in the side and Liam elbows him back, Harry slapping them both on the back before they can get into an all out fight. 

“So you don’t know about the interview I did with him earlier today?” Jonathan asks, one side of his mouth lifted up in a smirk. 

“Nah mate, we’ve been in interviews all day,” Niall replies, wrapping an arm around Louis. “We haven’t heard anything besides our own voices since this morning.” 

Jonathan leans foreword and smirks. “It appears that Mr. Malik has a crush on you, Liam. He tweeted late last night, and I quote, “I think I could go gay for @liampayne if given half a chance.”

Louis huffs. “You can’t turn gay for anyone! Sexuality isn’t a thing you can turn on and off!” He opens his mouth, no doubt to rant more but Liam puts a hand on his thigh and taps him, a gentle reminder to calm down. A we know, you don’t have to fight this battle in front of us. It was a, we hear and understand you. You’re not alone. 

Jonathan doesn’t seem to care about the interruption, and pushes on. “Sugarscape is already created a ship name for you,” he says smug. “How does Ziam Mayne sound? No? Well the fans seem to like it, it’s been trending for over ten hours now.” 

“Ten hours?”   
“Holy fuck.” 

“And management is allowing this?” 

Liam kind of blinks in shock, numb. Harry and Louis create hash tags all the time, in the past more then they do anymore but still the fans love them some larry. Niall creates hash tags sometimes, usually without meaning to, but never anything scandalous. When Liam creates hash tags it’s usually something he’s done or said on twitter that will come back to bite him in the ass. Liam has never been shipped with anyone outside of the band and he’s a little shaken, to be honest. 

What’s the protocol here? Should he have his people call Zayn’s people and thank him for the publicity? Should he ask the other man out on a date? 

The other boys are still freaking out around him, and Jonathan is sitting there smiling like he doesn’t know he just fucked up Liam’s entire world view, like he doesn’t have any care in the world. And Liam knows, really, he should step in and try to get the other three to focus, to move the interview on but it’s repeating on a loop in his head that Zayn fucking Malik thinks he’s worth going gay for. 

“There’s more,” Jonathan finally says, one mouth tilting up higher in a smirk then the other. “I interviewed him earlier today and asked him about it and he had this today,” he pulled out an old fashioned tape recorder and hit play, Zayn’s voice coming out scratchy from it’s speakers. 

“Yeah, I understand that my tweet caused a storm between my fans and his,” Zayn’s laugh echos out, “but mate, have you seen his eyes? They’re the kind of eyes you could get lost in.”

Jonathan turns off the tape, his ears turning red. “We’re having to edit the part after that, he gets a little uh,” he coughs, flustered, “he talks about your muscles and shirtless selfies on Instagram for a few minutes. He had a lot of nice things to say about you Liam.” 

The other three turn to look at him, smirks on their faces, no doubt ready to tease him mercilessly like he would if the cards had been turned but something on his face must stop them because Louis’ face gets stormy like it used to in the early days, before he learned to control himself around people outside the band, and Niall is pulling Liam in closer to himself, curling in as close as he can. 

Louis clears his throat, murder in his eyes. “I do believe you’re here to talk about our new single though, mate,” he says unpleasantly, “so let’s move on to that or this interview is over.” 

Liam lets the other three do their job, still confused as to where to go from here, though knowing he definitely has an Instagram to go through when he gets back to their hotel rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at tommomalikandpayne on tumblr or @leewithme on twitter. feel free to come scream with me


End file.
